<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we are the ENGINEERS by revolution_but_civilization</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993372">we are the ENGINEERS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolution_but_civilization/pseuds/revolution_but_civilization'>revolution_but_civilization</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, And scotch, Annoyed Leonard "Bones" McCoy, But he's Russian so it's fine., C'mon I mean the Scottish guy and the Russian guy getting drunk together, Chekov's just fine, Drunk Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, Drunk Pavel Chekov, Engineering Bros, Gen, He'll be right as rain in the morning, IN SPACE!, Is Chekov old enough to drink?, Like of course, Maybe not., My First Work in This Fandom, Probably hungover, Scotty and Chekov are bffs and you can fight me on this, Vodka, but fine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolution_but_civilization/pseuds/revolution_but_civilization</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty and Chekov are engineering buddies. Also drinking buddies.<br/>Basically just Scotty and Chekov getting drunk together and bothering Bones when the latter tries to actually be helpful.<br/>Takes place sometime soon-ish before 'Star Trek Into Darkness'<br/>---<br/>Inspired by 'Battle Hymn of the Engineers' which is a great song and you should definitely listen to it.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziwAs7ymfMc</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pavel Chekov &amp; Montgomery "Scotty" Scott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we are the ENGINEERS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oi, laddie.” Scotty stuck his head into the open door of Chekov’s quarters.</p><p>“Vhat is it, Meester Scotty?”</p><p>Scotty raised one arm, a bottle of scotch held tightly in his hand. “Engineering room in ten?”</p><p>Chekov nearly launched himself off of his chair. “Let’s go zere now. Let me just…” He rapped thrice upon a wall panel, causing a compartment to pop out, and grabbed a bottle hidden there.</p><p>“Vodka?”</p><p>“Da.”</p><p>They walked side-by-side down the <em>Enterprise</em>’s hallways, hiding the bottles by their sides whenever a crew member walked past. Bones almost caught them, but they got away with just receiving a suspicious look.</p><p>Giggling like Academy cadets, they reached the engineering deck and found a spot near the warp core.</p><p>“Well, cheers?”</p><p>“Cheers!” Chekov raised his bottle of vodka, then took a large swig of it before passing it over to Scotty.</p><p>---</p><p>No more than an hour later, both Chekov and Scotty were roaring drunk.</p><p>And, heavens above, they weren’t subtle about it in the slightest.</p><p>They were walking, well, more like stumbling, down the hallways outside the bridge when Bones finally caught them.</p><p>“And what do y’all think you’re doing?”</p><p>“Wodka, Meester Bones!” Chekov cheered, his eyes bright.</p><p>“Don’t forget the scotch, mate.” Scotty gestured with the empty bottle to emphasize his point.</p><p>Bones’ eyebrows drew together. “Mister Chekov, are you even—nevermind.” He took Scotty and Chekov by the elbow, marching with the two of them towards medical bay. “You two need a scan, probably an aspirin hypo, then it’d be best for you to stay under observation for—”</p><p>“Ah think this numpty’s hard-on for medical,” Scotty stage-whispered to Chekov, making the boy giggle and Bones let out a sigh.</p><p>“Do you two want me to put you on medical probation from your shift tomorrow?”</p><p>Scotty and Chekov gasped in unison.</p><p>“Nyet!”</p><p>“Then shut up.” Bones grabbed a medical scanner from the counter, passing it over Scotty’s forehead. “Do you have any adverse symptoms such as headache or dizziness?”</p><p>“Yer a headache,” Scotty grumbled.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a no.” Bones gently pushed Scotty towards a bio-bed, and the engineer laid down with only mild complaining.</p><p>Chekov had already curled up in one of the vacant beds and was fast asleep. Bones waved the medical scanner around the boy’s head, then frowned down at the display. “He’s running a bit cold, but nothing too worrisome.” He put his hands on his hips, glaring down at Scotty, who was squinting up at him. “Tomorrow morning you’ll need aspirin. For now, sleep it off.”</p><p>“Aye, am gonnae wallap ye, wanker!”</p><p>Bones turned around, having started towards the door, and fixed Scotty with a stern glare. “You can kiss my go to hell.”</p><p>“That’s the captain’s job, innit?” Scotty called, causing Bones to slam the door as best he could with more force than necessary.</p><p>Scotty chuckled to himself in the darkened medical bay, the only accompaniment Chekov’s soft snores. Another night of getting plastered in Engineering, complete.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I relate to Bones because I too am an exasperated Southerner who can't sit correctly and is afraid of dying in something that flies.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>